Luke's Girl
by waikiki23
Summary: Has Luke finally found the girl of his dreams? R & R! *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Dukes of Hazzard fanfic. Please be patient. I wanted to write a romance story and always wanted to see Luke settle down. So please, sit back and enjoy my story and please review and let me know what you think. **

It was a beautiful summer day in Hazzard County, Georgia. The sun was shining brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky.

The silence of the afternoon was broken by the sound of a powerful stockcar motor, racing the dusty back roads.

The General Lee was racing for the town of Hazzard. The young man behind the wheel expertly steered the car around the winding back roads.

"I can't believe the parts are already here for the General. Cooter made it sound like it would be a couple of weeks," Bo Duke said as he maneuvered around a tree that had fallen in the road. Bo was the blonde haired, blue eyed Duke cousin that loved anything in a skirt and was a real ladies man. Girls wanted a chance to go out with Bo Duke.

"Me neither. That gives us a chance to fix the General before the big race," Luke Duke said, glancing over at his cousin. Like his fun loving cousin, Luke was also a ladies man. A lot of the girls tried to get brown haired Luke to glance their way. His sapphire blue eyes made the girls melt.

"Yeah, we need to win that race. Uncle Jesse needs a new transmission for the truck," Bo said, his eyes never leaving the road.

"And we are going to work on the General to make sure he is ready for the big race," Luke said, glancing out the window.

The cousins rode in silence for a few minutes as they got closer to the town of Hazzard. Both were watching for the ever crooked sheriff of Hazzard County to stop them for allegedly speeding.

"Well, looks like Rosco is on another road today," Luke said as they entered the town of Hazzard.

They pulled into the driveway in front of Cooter's Garage. Cooter Davenport was a long-time friend of the Dukes. He had been in the thick of it with them, and they could always depend on him to come through for them.

"Hey ya'll! Ya made good time gettin' here!" Cooter greeted as he wiped his greasy hands on a rag.

"We need to get the General ready for the big race next week. We had finished the chores, so we thought we'd run down here and pick 'em up," Luke said as he and Bo climbed out of the windows of the car.

"If you need any help, give me a holler. By the way, did you know there's a new girl in town?" Cooter asked, knowing it would get the Duke boys' attention.

"Really?! Who is she?" Bo asked, giving Cooter his full attention. Luke also was looking expectantly at him.

"Her name is Emily Lynn Cottrell, but she goes by Emmi Lou. She moved here from Tennessee. She lives alone. She's brunette, with pretty brown eyes, and the purdiest legs you ever did see, besides ya'll's cousin Daisy's. She's working at the post office with Ms. Tizzdale. Every guy in town has been in there asking her to go our and she has already turned them all down and she's only been here a week!" Cooter said.

"Wow! Uh, Luke, I think Uncle Jesse needs some stamps. I think I'll go to the post office and get some!" Bo said heading for the post office.

"Uh, not so fast cousin, I'm going with you. I need to get the mail," Luke said chasing after his cousin.

Cooter stayed behind at the garage, laughing as he was watching the two cousins running neck and neck to the post office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry chapter 2 has taken so long to get here. I am working on two other stories and had to finsh those chapers. Thank you to everyone for your reviews. Please keep reviewing to let me know what you think of the story so far. I do not own the dukes of hazzard, though I wish I did. So sit back and enjoy.**

The boys arrived at the post office, out of breath from running across the town square. Bo opened the door, Luke rushing in before his younger cousin.Behind the postmaster's counter was Ms. Tizzdale. She was all by herself, sorting the mail. The boys walked over to the counter, scanning for the new girl."Good afternoon boys. What can I do for ya?""I need to pick up the mail, Ms Tizzdale," Luke said, regaining his breath."And I need some stamps," Bo said, wiping a lock of his blonde hair off his forehead."I need to see some ID for the mail," Ms. Tizzdale said, acting like she had never seen the older Duke cousin in her life. Luke grinned, pulled out his wallet and showed her his driver's license. He knew better than say a word when Ms. Tizzdale asked for ID. She had known the boys all their lives, but she still had to ask as part of her job.Ms. Tizzdale looked at his ID, then said, "Okay Luke, here's the mail. Now Bo, you needed stamps. How many?""A dollar's worth," he said as he pulled out his wallet, retrieved the crinkled bill and handed it to Ms. Tizzdale.She handed him the stamps. "Is there anything else I can get you boys?""Yeah, there is one more thing. We heard there was a new girl in town and that she works here. Is that true?" Bo asked, his eyes showing curious excitement."Yes boys, there is a new girl that works here. Today's her day off. She lives down the road from ya'll in the old Hannon homestead.""Thanks Ms. Tizzdale, thanks a lot," Bo said as he left the post office, Luke right behind him."Think we could stop by her house and officially welcome her to Hazzard County?" Bo asked Luke on their way back to Cooter's to get the parts and their car. Bo had his puppy dog eyes trained on his older cousin."We might be able to swing that," Luke said as they reached Cooter's Garage."So, did ya see her?" Cooter asked as the boys walked over to the car Cooter was working on."No, she's off today," Luke said as he looked at the engine Cooter was trying to fix.

"Well, too bad. She workin' tomorrow?" Cooter asked as he was tightening a hose.

"Yeah, but we may put out the welcome wagon today by stoppin' over at her place," Bo said still grinning.

"No need for that, that's her right over there," Cooter said, pointing over to the sidewalk in front of the county jail.

Walking down the sidewalk was a beautiful girl, her shorter brunette hair with streaks of gold and red shining in the sunlight. She was wearing a pair of blue jean short shorts that accentuated her long legs and a red short sleeved shirt that showed off her womanly curves. She was carrying a bag and her purse, acting as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I think I'm going to officially welcome her to Hazzard County," Bo said, already walking towards the beautiful woman.

"I'm goin' with you cousin," Luke said, walking one step behind Bo.

"Good luck," Cooter said, using his wrench to salute the boys.

Cooter went back to working on the car, watching the boys approach the new girl out of the corner of his eye with a bemused expression. He wanted to see how the Duke boys would fair with the new girl in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank ya to everyone who has reviewed on this story. I am glad ya'll are loving it. Please keep reviewing and again, I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard or anything associated with it.**

The cousins were almost tripping over each other as they approached the new girl.

"Hi," she said as the boys stepped neatly in front of her.

"Howdy. Ya new in town?" Bo asked, sideling next to the brunette.

"Yes, I am," she answered

"What's your name?" Luke asked.

"Emmi Lou Cottrell. What are your names?" Emmi asked looking from one cousin to the other.

"I'm Bo Duke and he is my cousin, Luke Duke," Bo said.

"Bo and Luke Duke, it's nice to meet you. What can I do for ya boys?" she asked, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"We just wanted to welcome ya to Hazzard County," Bo said, falling next to Emmi Lou on the left side, Luke on the right.

"Well, there have been about thirty guys ahead of ya'll to welcome me to Hazzard County. Are ya'll taught that in school?" Emmi asked sweetly.

"No, we just know a pretty girl when we see one. Out motto here in Hazzard is welcome them. They add to the sights of the city," Bo said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, that's why I turned down every guy that has welcomed me to Hazzard. I don't like to be a showpiece. Well boys, I have to be goin'. See ya later," Emmi replied, walking ahead of the boys. She left them completely speechless on the sidewalk.

"I don't believe it! She turned us down! A beautiful gal like that, and she turned us down! " Bo said surprised.

When Luke didn't say anything, Bo looked over at him. His cousin had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Luke, what is it? Are you okay?" Bo asked, concerned something was wrong with his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know. She reminds me of... oh well, it's nothing. Let's get the General and head home," Luke said, ignoring the look on Bo's face and walking back to Cooter's.

Cooter hadn't moved from the car he was working on. He looked up as the Duke cousins walked back over to his garage.

"I see ya didn't fare any better than any other guys did. She turn you two down?" Cooter asked pure curiosity in his voice.

"That she did, and very neatly too. But she is such a pretty thing!" Bo said. Cooter could tell the pretty girl had turned Bo's head in her direction.

"Well Cooter, we're goin' to head home and work on the General. We need to get those parts on and make sure the General is ready and rarin' to go. Be seein' ya," Luke said, climbing into the driver's seat of the General.

"What's with him?" Cooter asked Bo as Luke started the car's engine.

"Not sure. Be seein' ya Coot," Bo said, climbing into the passenger side of the car.

"See ya! Keep 'im between the ditches," Cooter said as Luke drove the General out, heading to the Duke farm.

"Luke, what is it? You seem lost in your own world," Bo asked after a couple of minutes of quiet.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. The new girl, Emmi Lou, reminds me of a dream I had back when I was in the Marines. I dreamed about a little white farm house with a white picket fence and green shutters. There were all kinds of farm animals and kids playing in the yard and beautiful farmland. I tell you it was a beautiful sight. Then it dawned on me, it was my house, my kids, everything was mine. Then, the front door opened. A beautiful woman stepped out on the wrap-around porch. It was my wife who came out of the house. She was gorgeous. She was tall and slim. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown. There were gold and red highlights that shimmered in the warm summer sun. Her eyes were deep brown, ones that you could get lost in. Her curves were very, very nice. She was perfect," Luke said, still driving but thinking again about his dream girl.Luke realized that he had not thought of that dream in a long time.

"Wow, you know, you never told me this dream. But wait, you just described..." Bo started to say it, and then stopped short. He looked over at his cousin.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing when I saw her walking in front of the county jail. I guess seeing her triggered the memory of my dream. Bo, I think I found the girl of my dreams," Luke said as they pulled up in front of the Duke farm. Luke had a small smile on his face, one that looked like he had a personal secret he was guarding.

"Well cousin, I think you need to see her again and try to talk to her," Bo said as he climbed out of the car. Luke also climbed out of the General.

"Yeah, I think your right. I can't stop thinking of her."

"He ya'll! What's goin' on in town? Anything new?" a female voice asked.

The boys looked over and grinned. The voice belonged to Daisy Duke, the boys' cousin. Daisy was one fine looking gal. She had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes that made the men melt any time she looked their way. Her long, lean legs could stop a truck, literally.

"Hey yourself! Well, the only new thing is a girl," Bo said as he, Luke and Daisy entered the farmhouse.

"Really? Who is she?" Daisy asked, getting a snack for the boys.

"Who are you three talking about?" a new voice asked.

Jesse Duke sat down at the table, looking at his niece and nephews.

"Oh, there's a new girl in town. She works at the post office with Ms. Tizzdale. And might I add that she is a very pretty thing," Bo said starting to eat the pie that Daisy had cut for him,

"I'm guessing you asked her out," Daisy said, handing Uncle Jesse his pie.

"We tried, but she turned us down," Bo said.

"Turned ya down?! You're kidding! Bo, you chase anything in a skirt. How come she turned you down?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"She's a smart cookie," Daisy said, earning her a roll of the eyes from Bo.

"She turn ya down Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked. He noticed his older nephew had been quiet the entire time.

"Yeah, I'm goin' to work on the General," Luke said, getting up from the table and heading outside the farmhouse.

Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Bo watched him go.

"Is he okay Bo?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, he just has a few things on his mind. He'll sort 'em out. He'll be fine," Bo said also leaving the table and heading outside.

"Those boys. I don't know what to with them sometimes. Thank ya Daisy for the pie. At least you're my sane child," Uncle Jesse said,

"I try Uncle Jesse. That new girl seems to have turned Luke. I think he likes her," Daisy said, starting to do the dishes.

"If he likes her, I hope she's the right one for him. I always wanted you kids to find the right person to love. But, it needs to be someone who will love ya'll for who you are, not what ya'll are," Uncle Jesse said as he left the farm house and headed for the barn to do the evening chores.

_I think I need to meet this new girl_, Daisy thought as she finished the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so glad everyone likes this story so far. I am really sorry for not adding this chapter sooner. I have been really busy. It's going to be worse, my brother is getting married and I am in the wedding, so it is really going to be hard to write, so please bear with me. **

**Any way, I do not own the Dukes or any thing around them, the only character that is mine is Emmi Lou. So sit back and enjoy!**

Bo walked out of the farmhouse. He found Luke working on the General Lee's engine out in the barn.

"Hey cousin. Are ya okay? I think Uncle Jesse and Daisy are worried about ya," he asked as he leaned under the hood of the General with his cousin.

"Yeah I'm fine. I needed some time to myself. I wanted to think," Luke said as he picked up a wrench to work on the engine."I figured as much. Luke, this new girl, she's so much like your dream girl, isn't she?" Bo asked, taking his baby blue shirt off and grabbing a screwdriver so he could help Luke.

"Yeah, she is. Bo, you know I'd never admit it unless it is true. I'm scared, and I don't know why. I never thought I would find a woman like her. It just doesn't seem real. But she wasn't interested in me," Luke said standing up straight, leaning against the front end of the car and looking at his cousin.

"Well, maybe you could try again," Bo said.

"I could, but she may not want to talk to me," Luke replied sadly, looking down.

"Luke, Uncle Jesse has always told us that in the world there are always those that find their true love. He did. If she is the one, then nothing is going to stop true love," Bo said quietly.

Luke raised his head and looked at his cousin. "You know, you're right. I will try to ask her again. I really love her cousin."

"I know Luke, I know."

"We'd better finish the General so that you can win that race," Luke said, his attitude brightening a little.

"Alright cousin. Then we can plan the wedding," Bo said, ducking as Luke threw his shirt at his cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry ya'll that I haven't gotten this chapter up. I have been really busy. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

That evening, Bo and Luke went to the Boar's Nest for a good time. They pulled up, their orange stockcar sliding to a stop in front of the building.

"Well, I am parched. Let's head in and wet our whistle," Bo said, climbing out of the driver's side of the car.

"I'm with ya cousin," Bo said, sliding out of the passenger side of the car.

The two cousins headed in and found a table near the back of the room. Daisy spotted them, got two beers and walked over to their table.

"Hey you two! Here, two beers."

"Thanks Daisy," Bo said, started to drink his beer.

Luke was getting ready to say something, when he spotted someone enter the building.

"There she is," Luke said quietly, motioning to the door. Daisy looked over and saw a pretty brunette enter the bar.

"Wow Luke, she is a looker. Hey, she's coming over here," Daisy said as Emmi walked over to their table.

"Hi, mind if I join ya?" Emmi asked, looking at the boys.

"No, have a seat. Emmi Lou Cottrell, this is our cousin, Daisy Duke." Luke said.

Nice to meet ya sweetie. I've heard a lot about you. How do you like working at the post office so far?" Daisy asked as Emmi sat down.

"Nice to meet ya too. Oh I like it so far. Miss Tizdale is a great lady."

"Yeah, she is. What can I get you to drink?"

"A beer is fine."

"Okay, be back in a minute," Daisy said, heading back to the bar, grabbing a beer and coming back.

"If ya'll need anything else, let me know." Daisy headed back to the bar.

"Well, I guess ya'll are wondering why I'm here," Emmi asked looking Luke straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm a little curious," Luke said; _God, her eyes are beautiful._

"Well, I couldn't keep my mind off of ya all day Luke. I don't know why. I guess, well, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I like you." Emmi took one of Luke's hands. Bo quietly got up and headed over to the bar to talk to Daisy and give them privacy.

"I like you too Emmi. Hey, would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. What time?"

"Can you meet me at our farm at 11?"

"That would be fine. Do I need to bring anything?" Emmi asked; _wow, he is so muscular._

"No, just yourself. You just met Daisy, but I want you to meet my Uncle Jesse. I think you'll like him."

"Okay, I'd like that," Emmi said as a slow song came on the jukebox.

"Do you want to dance?" Luke asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, I'd love to."

Luke led Emmi to the floor, pulling her close and swaying to the music. Emmi laid her head on Luke's shoulder, a content smile on her face. Luke also had a smile on his face as they continued to dance. Daisy and Bo were watching them from the bar.

"You think she'll stick around?" Daisy asked as she was drying a beer glass.

"I hope so, for Luke's sake," was all that Bo said as he went back to his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who have been reviewing and reading my story. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. My grandfather died and I had to go to florida for a little while. **

**Please read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, Luke got up early to finish his chores. As he was cleaning out Maudine's stall, he had a small smile on his face. That smile did not go unnoticed.

Uncle Jesse was watching him from the farm house. He realized that he had only seen that smile on his nephew's face one other time. He remembered that smile when Callie Anne had been in Luke's life.

_"Uncle Jesse, I asked Callie Anne to marry me."_

_Uncle Jesse didn't respond to his nephew's news right away. Luke had known Callie Anne for 6 months and they had fallen in love. Uncle Jesse was glad for his nephew, but he realized that they had been moving a little fast._

_"I'm happy for ya Luke. I hope ya'll have a happy life together."_

_"Thanks Uncle Jesse. I love her so much. I'm gonna go tell Bo and Daisy." Luke left the room to find his cousins._

_Two weeks later, Callie Anne had left town, leaving Luke his ring and a note telling him that she loved him, but wasn't ready for a commitment._

Uncle Jesse remembered that Luke had been heart broken for a long time. He was worried that Luke would not learn to trust women ever again.

Now, watching his nephew clean out the stall, he saw the same smile and prayed that what Callie Anne had done to him years before would not happen again with this new girl.

_______________________________________________________________

At twenty to 11:00, Emmi Lou started to walk to the Duke farm. She had decided to walk to give herself time to think.

_I hope Luke really does like me. He seems like he does. I hope he is nothing like Brad. Brad makes me not want to trust guys._

She watched the wind whipping through the trees as she continued her walk.

_Luke does seem like he is a nice guy. He is cute. His crystal blue eyes, man I just want to fall into them! I just hope that he loves me for __who__ I am, not __what__ I am or what I look like. Not like Brad._

Emmi looked down the road and realized that she had arrived at the Duke farm. She walked up the driveway and entered the yard of the farm house.

"Emmi Lou! Hey, I'm glad ya made it!" She looked over to the barn to see Luke coming out.

"I didn't want to disappoint ya. I couldn't wait to come," Emmi said, walking over to Luke and putting her arms around him. He responded by kissing her passionately.

"Wow, I guess you couldn't wait!" Luke said, pulling away and leading her to the farm house.

"I'm excited to meet your uncle. I really like your cousins Daisy and Bo. They both are very nice."

"Yeah, we've grown up together and we are like brother and sister. Uncle Jesse is like the father I never had. But I'll tell ya about that on out picnic. Are ya ready to meet him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's do it then," Luke said. He took Emmi Lou's hand in his as they entered the farm house.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been really busy lately, so I apologize. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I am so glad you like my story so far. I do not own the Dukes, wish I did. Please read and review.**

"Uncle Jesse, ya in the living room?" Luke yelled out, still holding Emmi Lou's hand. He led her through the kitchen.

"Yeah Luke, I'm in here."

Luke and Emmi Lou entered the living room. Uncle Jesse was sitting on the couch, reading a letter that had arrived in the mail. He laid the letter down as Luke and Emmi walked over to him.

"Hi Mr. Duke, I'm Emily Cottrell, but everyone calls me Emmi Lou," Emmi said as she reached her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Emmi. And it's Jesse. All the folks in these parts calls me Jesse," he said, shaking Emmi's hand.

"Okay, Jesse. Ya'll have a nice farm. It's so peaceful here in Hazzard."

"That it is. Where do ya hail from?" Uncle Jesse asked as Emmi and Luke sat down in a couple of chairs across from Jesse.

"From Northern Georgia, around Dahlonega. I needed a change of pace after my parents died. I had been through here once as a kid and decided to move here. I really like this town. I found a cute little place about 10 minutes from here. It's a little yellow house with a wrap around porch. I have a little spot to grow vegetables, I have my own apple tree and I love the creek that runs behind the house"

"Oh, I know that place. It's the little Harpin homestead. It's been empty for years. But the trustees have kept it in good repair," Uncle Jesse said.

"Oh, I know that house. It's only about 5 miles down the road," Luke said as he kept his hand in Emmi's.

"Yeah, that's right. Any way, so far, this little town seems to be just what I needed. And I really like the people," Emmi said, sneaking a sideways glance at Luke.

"Hazzard will do that for ya. So, what are ya two into today?" Uncle Jesse asked as he stood up.

"We are going out on a picnic. I want to show her a few places that I used to go to when Bo and me were kids," Luke said as he and Emmi headed for the kitchen with Uncle Jesse.

"Sounds good. You kids have fun."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse, we will," Luke said as he grabbed the picnic basket and he and Emmi Lou headed out the door.

Uncle Jesse watched them walk away, hand in hand. _She seems to be a good person. I hope she loves Luke as much as I know he loves her._

Uncle Jesse walked back into the farmhouse to finish cleaning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Please review!**

Luke and Emmi Lou walked for over an hour, Luke telling her stories from his and Bo's childhood. They stopped near a small creek to eat lunch. As Emmi sat the basket down on the ground, Luke spread the picnic blanket out and sat down. Emmi started to unpack the basket.

"This is such a cute place Luke. It's a beautiful spot to have a picnic," Emmi said, pulling the lemonade out.

"It sure is. I come out here sometimes to just think. I've known about this place for a long time. I found it by accident when I was young. I was skipping school and walked here. I stayed here all day. Ever since, I come to get away from it all," Luke said, eating a piece of fried chicken.

"I'm glad you asked me to come out here with you," Emmi said, sitting next to Luke and also eating.

"I am too. I like you a lot Emmi," Luke replied, putting an arm around her. Emmi snuggled closer.

"I wasn't sure what to expect when I got here. I loved the little town I lived in. I was raised by wonderful parents and lived in a loving home. Then I met Kevin. I thought I had found true love. Then Kevin left me after we had been dating for a year and my parents died. I was suffocating in that town. Everyone I knew felt sorry for me. I didn't want to be pitied. I knew I had to get out. So I came here. I needed a fresh start. I am so glad I moved here to Hazzard. I love it already."

Emmi had tears in her eyes, reliving her past in silence. Luke wisely said nothing, but pulled her closer to him, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Emmi pulled back slightly to look into the crystal blue eyes that in the short time she had looked into them, she loved. Luke was looking into the pain filled brown eyes of his dream girl. He leaned his head down and she leaned up, their lips meeting. They kissed for a long moment before she pulled back slightly.

"That was nice," she said softly, brushing the tears off of her face.

"Yes it was," Luke said, leaning in again for another kiss. Emmi willingly obliged. She started to feel the familiar warmth she had felt with Kevin and pulled back again.

"Emmi, what is it?" Luke asked, not understanding this reaction.

"I can't do this, not again," Emmi said, abruptly standing up.

"You can't do what again? Come on Emmi, please talk to me," Luke pleaded, also standing.

"When we kiss, I get the same feeling I had when I was with Kevin. It reminded me of the pain I went through when I lost him," Emmi said softly.

Luke took her again into his arms and held her protectively. She laid her head on his shoulder as he said, "Emmi, I promise you this, I will not leave you. I love you too much to let you go. You have to believe me."

Emmi lifted her face from Luke's shoulder and gazed back into his blue eyes. She realized that she saw deep love in his eyes. Her mind registered that he was completely different from Kevin. Her eyes flashed complete trust in him

Luke saw the emotions playing across her face and saw the trust enter her eyes. He leaned in towards her lips. She leaned up and met his. This time the warmth that flooded her body was a welcomed feeling. She had found a way to love again.

Luke was enjoying the passion Emmi was beginning to show. He realized again how deeply he had fallen for Emmi. She was now his girl. That's all that mattered to him.

The lunch they had brought with them was forgotten as they cuddled under the warm Georgia sun.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say that I am sooo sorry for waiting a year to catch up. There has been a lot going on in my life. So I apologize to you Duke fans. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I just have quite a few stories I am trying to finish. Please read and review!**

After about an hour of cuddling, Luke and Emmi decided they'd better be heading back to the house. They packed up the remains of their picnic lunch and walked back the Duke farm hand in hand. Luke stole sideways glances at Emmi as they walked; her beauty captivating him completely. They strolled slowly through the woods, taking in the beauty of the area.

They neared the farmhouse by way of the back 40. The two entered the house, which was strangely empty; Uncle Jesse had hoarded Daisy and Bo out to the barn to give the couple some privacy. Luke placed the basket on the table and he and Emmi began to clean it out.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," Emmi said, pulling out the dirty plates.

"I try," Luke replied, planting a kiss on her forehead as he started to put the remaining food away.

"Well, I did have fun." Emmi replied as she cleaned the dishes and Luke helped her dry.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Luke asked after they had put the kitchen back in order. He waited with bated breath for her answer.

"I'd love that, thanks," Emmi replied, intertwining his hand into hers again.

The left the farmhouse and began to walk through the fields back to her house. He didn't want this day to end; he really liked to be with her. His dream began running through his head; he wasn't sure when he should tell her about it.

The neared the house, Luke taken slightly aback. The house looked so much better then before. The last owner had been out of the house for a while and it had been a little run down. But what struck him was the way it looked; it was the house from his dreams.

They entered her house, Luke shutting the door behind them. "This is very nice," Luke said, looking around the living room. He could tell she had great taste, the house was beautiful.

"Thanks, I love my house," Emmi replied, taking her shoes off and sitting on the couch. Luke sat down next to her, letting her lay her head on his chest. She loved to feel his breath in her hair and hear his heartbeat. He loved the flowery smell of her shampoo and feeling of her breath on his chest.

They sat on the couch for an hour, the two of them just enjoying the moments together. Luke was the first to move.

"I hate to tell ya this hon, but I need to head home. I have some chores to do."

"That's okay. I need to do some chores of my own."

The two of them headed for the door, Luke in front. When he reached the front door. he turned to look at Emmi. For a moment, her beauty took his breath away. Emmi held her breath as Luke looked at her.

Slowly, he leaned down, his mouth finding hers. They kissed for a long moment, Luke the first to break the kiss for air.

"Can I come by tomorrow? I want to see you again," he asked.

"Sounds good to me. I get off work around 4. You can come for dinner," Emmi replied.

Luke kissed her again before he left for the evening. As soon as she shut the door behind him, Emmi leaned against the door, letting out a deep breath and smiling broadly.

Luke walked back to the Duke farm with a smile on his face and his heart flying. He knew, she was the one. He was fairly certain that she loved him too. The passion in that last kiss was still with him, making him smile very broadly.

He made it back the house, and went in, just as Uncle Jesse and Daisy were putting dinner on the table.

"Hey Luke. How was your day?" Daisy asked.

"It was incredible. We had a great time. I asked her out again and we are having dinner tomorrow night," Luke replied, a dreamy look in his bright blue eyes.

"That's great Luke. Just don't forget to do your chores," Uncle Jesse reminded him gently. He was so happy for his oldest nephew. Luke had been through so much, he deserved this happiness.

Bo didn't say anything; he couldn't trust himself. He loved Luke like his brother and wanted the best for him. He was so happy he had found the girl of his dreams. But it hurt his heart so much that he had not found the girl of his dreams. He just listened as Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse talked.

Bo finished eating, and after excusing himself, he put his dishes in the sink and went outside. The other 3 watched with concern as the youngest Duke left the house.

"I'll go see what's up with him," Luke said, leaving the table.

He found his cousin in the loft of the barn. He climbed up and sat next to Bo. "What's going on cuz?"

"Nothing really," Bo replied softly.

"Come on Bo, you can tell me. Your my brother."

Bo sighed deeply before running his hand through his blonde hair, his blue eyes clouded slightly with emotion.

"I just feel, left out, that's all."

"Left out?" Luke asked, then said, "Oh. You feel left out because of Emmi."

"Yeah. Believe me, I am so happy for you and I'm glad you found her. My heart hurts when I realize that I haven't found the one that's perfect for me. I just wish I could find the love of my life," Bo replied, a small tear falling down his face.

Luke said nothing for a moment, his own heart hurting for his cousin. He wasn't sure what to say, then choose his words carefully. "Bo, you'll find your love at sometime. You just have to wait and pray. I can promise you this, you will always be my brother and a part of my life. Nothing can take you from me."

Bo looked at his cousin, then gave him a big brotherly hug. They held for moment, then Luke pulled back.

"We need to get our chores done."

"Well, lets get to it," Bo said, standing and brushing straw off of him. The two climbed down the loft stairs to work on their chores.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry to all who have been waiting for me to update. It has taken me a little while, due to life interrupting. Thank you to all who have been reviewing. Please let me know how I did. Please, please review.**

**I own nothing...wish I did.**

Luke and Emmi had been dating steady for close to 6 months, spending almost every day together. They grew together, finding out how much they had in common and what they didn't. The two melded into one perfectly, complementing each other consummately. Luke loved her deeply and more than any other girl he had ever dated in the past.

All the Dukes accepted Emmi into the family. Uncle Jesse was especially excited, knowing that Luke was so happy. Luke had been in love only one other time, and the girl left him. Jesse was glad that Emmi loved Luke as much as he loved her. Emmi was truly a beautiful woman, on the inside and out.

One sunny day Luke announced, "I need to go to town, anyone wanna to go?"

Uncle Jesse and Daisy both shook their heads no as Bo stood up. "I'll go with you cuz."

"Okay, let's go. See ya'll later," Luke said as he and Bo left the house.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy watched them leave, then looked at each other. "What do ya think that's all about Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse was silent for a moment as he looked up at a fairly new picture on the mantle; it was of Luke and Emmi standing beside the big tree in the yard. Luke was standing behind Emmi, his arms wrapped loosely around her, her head was tossed to the side, her hair flowing in the breeze as she looked adoringly in Luke's eyes. Luke's face betrayed his passion for the woman in his arms. Jesse turned from the picture and looked at his niece. "I think he might be ready to ask Emmi to marry him."

Daisy squealed before hugging her uncle. "You really think so?"

"Yeah Daisy, I really think so baby."

"That's great Uncle Jesse! I hope so. I really like Emmi."

"I know, I do to." Jesse turned to look at the picture on the mantle again, realizing that very soon he might be losing his oldest nephew. The emotions that hit him were bittersweet; he loved Emmi and was glad that she was making Luke the happiest he had ever been. But at the same time, we was sad that Luke would most likely be moving out of the only place that had been home to him since he was a little boy.

Jesse stood and quietly left the house, going out to start his chores.

Bo and Luke got to Hazzard in record time, surprised that Roscoe hadn't stopped them in one of his many speed traps. Bo parked at Cooter's Garage. The two hopped out as Cooter walked over to them.

"Hey ya'll! What's goin' on?" he asked as he wiped his grimy hands on a work towel.

"Luke said he needed to come to town, so here we are," Bo said as he and Cooter shook hands.

Luke just smiled shyly as Cooter looked over at him. "Bo, I'll be right back."

Bo and Cooter watched as he walked down the street. "What's that all about?" Cooter asked, looking over at Bo.

"I don't rightly know. All he said was that he needed to go to town and he really didn't say a word the whole way here. I'm worried about him Cooter."

"I'm sure he's okay Bo. I mean, he is in love and all," Cooter said, grinning.

"I know. He's just been quieter than normal," Bo replied, following Cooter back into his garage.

"Don't worry about him Bo. I'm sure everything is fine. Why don't ya help me with this truck while ya wait."

"Sure Coot."

The two began working on the truck in the garage.

Luke was so nervous as he entered the only jewelry store in town. He took a deep breath as he closed the door. Carrie Anne Tulson looked over at Luke and smiled.

"Hey Luke! How the heck have ya been?"

"Doin' fine Carrie Anne. Think ya can ya help me?"

"Yeah, your ring came in," she said, heading for the back of the store.

"I was hoping it was," he said, moving down toward the rings.

"It came in yesterday," Carrie Anne replied, carrying a small black box over to Luke.

"Thank ya Carrie Anne. I appreciate ya keeping it a secret," he said as he opened the box, checking the ring.

"No problem Luke. I'm glad I could help ya. I believe your all paid up too," she said, checking her books. She flipped through a book before looking back at Luke, "Yeah, all paid up Luke. Just sign here."

She handed him a receipt slip and Luke signed it. "It's all yours, good luck Luke."

"Thanks Carrie Anne. Thanks for all your help. See ya 'round."

Luke left the store, in a better mood than he had been in before. He had the ring box tucked into the front pocket of his jeans. He paused for a moment and looked heavenward. _God, please let her say yes, _he prayed walked back to Cooter's, smiling the whole way, his outlook brighter than before. He had been planning how he was going to propose when he reached the garage.

Bo and Cooter looked up as Luke walked in whistling. "What happened to ya? You seem chipper now."

Luke looked over at his cousin and smiled, "If I tell ya'll something, can ya keep it a secret?"

Bo and Cooter exchanged glances before saying in unison, "Yeah!"

Luke walked closer and pulled the jewelry box out of his jeans pocket. Both guys looked shocked as Luke opened the box.

"Wow cuz its beautiful! I'm glad for ya!" Bo said, grabbing his cousin and giving him a hug.

"Yeah its nice," Cooter said, handing the box back. "When are you going ask her?"

"Working on it. I hope to ask her before the end on the week," Luke replied, grinning broadly.

"That's great Luke! I was so worried about ya', you've been so quiet lately."

"This is why. I've been worried that this wouldn't come in. But its all good now!"

Cooter slapped his back again before saying, "I'd love to talk more, but I really have to get this truck done. Old man Cedric is coming for it in an hour or so. I'm so happy for ya Luke. Emmi's gonna make a great wife for ya."

"Thanks Coot. We'd better head on home. I'm sure Uncle Jesse is wondering where we are."

"See ya Coot!" Bo said as he and Luke slid in the windows of the General. They waved to Cooter before roaring off back home.

The General skidded to a stop in the driveway in front of the Duke farm. The boys slid out and noticed Uncle Jesse coming out of the barn.

"Hey Bo, do mind if I talk to Uncle Jesse alone for a minute? I'll help ya with the chores as soon as I finish talking to him."

"That's fine Luke. I'll be 'round the barn," Bo said as he headed for the back of the barn.

Luke took a deep breath and walked over to his uncle. "Uncle Jesse, can I talk to ya?"

Jesse stopped and looked at his oldest nephew. He guided Luke over to the hay stacks beside the house before asking, "What's on your mind Luke?"

Luke sat beside his uncle and sighed deeply. "Uncle Jesse, ya know how much I love ya?"

"Of course I do."

"I just wanted ya to know that I'm going to ask Emmi to marry me. I love her so much Uncle Jesse. She's my everything. I'm going to ask her on Saturday night. Here is the ring I'm giving her."

He took the ring and looked at it. Jesse wiped a stray tear away before giving his nephew a big hug. "I'm so happy for ya Luke. I know how much Emmi means to ya. The ring is beautiful. She's gonna love it Luke." He handed the ring back.

"I know she will. I just wanted your blessing Uncle Jesse before I ask her."

"Ya have my blessing my son. Ya have been my life, along with your cousins, but ya have been with me the longest. I'm so glad ya found someone to love, but knowing ya'll be leaving here is going to be hard for me."

Luke saw the his uncle try to wipe the tears away before saying, "I know your gonna miss me, because I'm gonna miss ya too Uncle Jesse. Your my dad and one of my best friends. That'll never change. Believe me, I will still come here a lot. I'll always love ya Uncle Jesse."

Jesse looked at his nephew and grabbed him into a big hug, "I love ya son."

Luke pulled back and stood up. "I need to help Bo with the chores."

"No problem Luke. I need to work in the house." He handed Luke the ring back and stood up too. "It's beautiful son. The two of ya are a beautiful couple."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Luke put the ring box back in his jeans pocket and walked away to start his chores. Jesse watched him leave, the same bittersweet feeling coming over him. _My oldest is all grown up. I'm gonna miss him._

Jesse stood up slowly, feeling all of his 65 years of age, and heading into the farm house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to all who have been reading this story. I am sorry it has taken this long to update. I hope you all like it. Please read and all reviews will be appreciated. A tissue warning should be here, as I did tear up while writing this chapter. Also, some of the lyrics from "Lady In Red" are below. I love that song and the lyrics and wanted to use them. I do not take any credit for the lyrics, they belong to someone else.**

Saturday night rolled around painfully slow for Luke. He had everything perfect for the evening. He had sworn the family to secrecy, not wanting to let he cat out of the bag early. Afterwards, Daisy had cooked as big of a dinner as she could to celebrate. Then, Uncle Jesse had pulled out the secret stash of shine as a toast to his oldest nephew. Inside, Luke was terrified of how Emmi would answer his all important question.

Once the Saturday evening came, Luke dressed in his jeans and plaid shirt. He already had a bouquet of flowers and he slipped the ring box into his coat pocket. He realized that his hands were shaking slightly. He looked himself over in the mirror and let out a deep breath. Then he smiled as he grabbed the flowers and jacket and walked out of the room he shared with Bo.

As he walked into the living room, he noticed that Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse were all standing near the fireplace. He grinned as he looked at them. "Ya'll waiting on somethin'?"

"Yeah, we were waiting on ya sugar!" Daisy exclaimed giving her cousin a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"We just wanted to tell ya good luck. We know she'll say yes," Bo said, clapping his cousin on his the shoulder.

"Thanks. I hope she does Bo," Luke replied, looking over at his cousin before turning to his uncle.

Jesse had tears in eyes as he grabbed his oldest nephew in a bear hug and whispered, "I'm proud of ya boy...and I love ya."

Luke had a couple of tears in his own eyes as he whispered, "I love ya too Uncle Jesse."

Jesse released Luke, wiped his tears away and stepped back. Luke wiped his own tears away and looked at his family, before saying, "Thanks ya'll. Well, I'd better be going. I don't want to keep Emmi waiting."

He paused a moment before reaching out and hugging all three members of his family. "I love ya'll."

"We love you too cuz," Bo replied as Luke pulled away and left the house.

The three watched him leave before Daisy said, "Ya know, when he gets married this house is gonna be awful quiet."

"I know baby, I know," Jesse replied as he sat on the couch with his book. He tried to read, but his mind kept going back to a time when the man who had just left the house had been a small lad. A young boy who had to go through so much tragedy when his parents were killed but had grown into a level headed, loving, caring man. Another tear slipped down his face as he started reading his book.

DoH DoH DoH DoH

The walk to Emmi's house seemed to take less time than usual to the nervous young man walking. Luke kept thinking of what he wanted to say to Emmi.

Before he realized it, he was on the front porch of Emmi's house. He took a deep breath and knocked. A moment later, the door opened, and the vision before him took his breath away.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,_

_I've never seen you shine so bright,_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,_

_And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,_

_I have been blind;_

Emmi stood at the door, wearing a knee length dark red sleeveless dress and matching shoes. Her hair was loosely curled, beautifully framing her face. The last light of sunset caused her hair to shimmer. Luke had to take a deep breath before he said, "Wow, Emmi. You are beautiful. I love your dress. I don't remember you wearing it before."

Emmi walked out, shutting the door and smiling at Luke as she said, "Its new. I was hoping you would like it."

He leaned over, and taking her completely by surprise, he kissed her deeply. A moment later, they pulled apart, and smiled at each other. He held out the flowers he had to her saying, "These are for you."

She took the flowers, inhaling their titillating aroma. "Thank you so much Luke. They're beautiful."

He held his arm out to her. "Are you ready to go honey?"

She smiled, flowers in one arm, linking her other arm into Luke's. "Yes, I'm ready."

The two walked for a few minutes in silence, enjoying each others company. "Are we going any where in particular tonight?"

"That's a surprise," Luke said, glancing over, a smile on his face.

"Well, okay. As long as its with ya, I don't care where we go," Emmi replied, looking over at Luke and smiling back.

As they neared the barn on the Duke farm, Luke turned to her and asked, "Emmi, could you close your eyes? I have a surprise for you."

"Okay," she replied, closing her eyes. When Luke was satisfied she couldn't see, he led her behind the house a few hundred feet away. He stopped, telling her, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Emmi opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. Apparently, Luke and Bo had built a gazebo for the family. But Luke had taken it one step further. He had decorated with flowers that Daisy had grown, and small twinkling lights had been intertwined around the posts.

"Its beautiful Luke!" Emmi breathed. Luke led her down the path to the center of the gazebo.

"I was hoping you would like it. May I have this dance?" Luke held his hand out to her.

"But there's no music."

"That doesn't matter. Your the music to my lyrics."

Emmi blushed before nodding and taking Luke's hand.

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,_

_It's where I want to be,_

The two danced for a while, just the two of them, twirling to their own music that their love had created. A little while later, Luke stopped dancing and held Emmi at arms length.

"Emmi, ya know ya mean a lot to me, right?"

Her heart began to beat a little faster as she replied, "Of course I do Luke."

He took a deep breath before going on, "I love ya so much, that I can't let ya go. Ya know, ya really are my everything." Still holding one of Emmi's hands, Luke got down on one knee, pulling the ring box out, and opened it. "Emmi Lou Cottrell, will you marry me?"

The tears fell down her face as she said, "Yes Luke. I want to marry ya."

Luke got up, took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. He then pulled her into a hug. They stood in the middle of the gazebo, the soft light playing off the diamond ring on Emmi's finger and bathing the couple in a soft glow.

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side,_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

_I never will forget the way you look tonight..._

_The lady in red, _

_the lady in red,_

_The lady in red, _

_my lady in red,_

_I love you..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all who have kept up and kept reading my story. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review!**

The next morning dawned clear and bright, the morning sun shining through the window of Luke and Bo's room. Luke awoke and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, the memories of the night before flooding back and filling him with a warm feeling. He still could not believe that Emily said yes and would be his wife in a few months.

He looked over at Bo, who was still fast asleep. As he had done ever since he was a young child, Bo was sleeping facing Luke's bed. Luke sat up and stretched, looking around the small room. He and Bo had been roommates for so long, through the good times and the bad. As Luke dressed, the thought struck him that he would not be sharing this room with his cousin, his brother, for much longer. A stray tear fell down his face as he left the room and headed for the kitchen.

The smell of coffee filled his senses the minute he left the bedroom_. Either Daisy is up early, or Uncle Jesse made coffee this morning_, Luke thought. The latter proved true as he entered the kitchen and found his uncle and father sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse," Luke said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across the table from Jesse.

The older man lifted his head to gaze at his oldest nephew. He could tell there was something different about Luke. His sapphire blue eyes seemed to be sparkling more than normal. He had been up almost all night, wondering if Emily had accepted Luke's proposal of marriage.

"Mornin' Luke. How did it go last night?"

"It went so good Uncle Jesse! She said yes! I couldn't believe it! She's gonna be my wife!" Luke's excitement made Jesse smile.

"That's great Luke! I'm sure Bo and Daisy will be thrilled when ya tell them," Jesse replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Luke looked critically at his uncle, noticing for the first time at how much older Jesse was looking these days. He also noticed an unfamiliar sadness in his uncle's eyes.

"Uncle Jesse, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why do ya ask?"

"I don't know, ya looked a little sad there for a minute," Luke replied.

"I was just thinking of ya when ya were a little boy."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you have been with me ever since ya were a toddler. Even when ya were a youngin', you've been with me. Now that ya are gonna be married soon, I feel like I'm losin' a part of me." Jesse bowed his head, tears starting to fall down his care worn face.

"Uncle Jesse, ya will always be a part of my life. I will make sure of that. I am the man I am today thanks to ya. For that I will always be grateful," Luke replied, going over and hugging his Uncle.

"I'm proud of ya boy," Jesse whispered, hugging his nephew. Luke didn't say anything, he just hugged his uncle and let the tears fall from his eyes.

A moment later, Jesse pulled away, wiped the tears away and took a sip of his coffee. "Okay, now that that is done, lets get some breakfast on the table before Daisy and Bo get up."

"Sure Uncle Jesse," Luke replied, standing and beginning to set the table.

Bo woke up, looking over at his cousin's bed like he always did in the mornings. He noticed that Luke was already up and about. It didn't surprise him. Bo had woken up when Luke had come home last night. Luke had the biggest smile on his face as he had laid down to sleep. Bo instinctively knew that Emily had said yes.

Bo rolled over and looked at the other wall, which was plastered with pendants, posters and pictures from the many races he and Luke had been in. Luke had been his best friend and brother ever since his parents had died and he had been sent to live with Uncle Jesse. He had been so glad to have Luke by his side for all these years.

As he dressed and made his bed, knew he was going to miss Luke so much. A few tears fell down his face as he thought about not having Luke with him any more. In his heart he was so happy and proud that Luke had found a wonderful girl.

The smell of bacon and eggs cooking brought him out of his sadness and put a smile on his face as his stomach grumbled loudly. He paused for a moment to look at the little room before heading to the kitchen.

Daisy woke up to the smell of coffee wafting into her room. She stretched and looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out if she wanted to get up just yet. She stretched again as she realized she liked waking up to the smell of coffee. She sat up and looked around her small room taking in the beautiful sunshine that was streaming through her bedroom window. Her thoughts turned to her older cousin. She really hoped that Emmy had said yes. She would love to have Emmy as a sister.

She pushed back the covers and stood up, walked over to the window and took in a deep breath of the warm summer morning air. As she started to get dressed, she started to smell bacon and eggs cooking. She smiled when she realized she would not have to cook this morning.

Jesse and Luke had breakfast on the table by the time Daisy breezed in the kitchen with Bo not far behind her.

"What's the occasion Uncle Jesse? Usually ya and Luke don't cook?" Daisy asked as the four sat down at the table.

"We just wanted to cook for all of ya," Jesse replied as he motioned for them to bow their heads. He then said grace, and as soon as he said amen, everyone dug into the food. Luke paused before eating and looked at his family.

"I have something I want to tell ya all. Emmy said yes last night! We're engaged!" Luke said excitedly.

"That's great Luke! Now I'll have a sister!" Daisy yelled, jumping up and running over to cousin to encircle him in a big hug.

"That's great cuz! I'm so happy for ya." Bo said, also hugging Luke.

"Now lets calm down, Luke can tell us all about it as we finish eating," Jesse said as the three younger Dukes sat back down to their breakfast.

"We had a wonderful time last night. Thank you so much Bo for helping me to make the gazebo pretty. Emmy loved it! We danced together alone and then I asked her. I am so glad she said yes. We are going to decide when we want to have the wedding later."

"I think ya should have Emmy come for dinner tonight," Jesse said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Uncle Jesse. I'll cook somethin' special," Daisy replied, mentally starting a list of what she needed to do.

"I'll go over after breakfast and ask her, then come back and help Bo with the chores, if that's okay Uncle Jesse?"

"That's fine, just make sure to get back here to help us with the fence and firewood."

"Alright, I'll be back, if I'm excused," Luke said, standing upo.

"That's fine. Go on," Jesse said, smiling as he watched Luke bound out of the farmhouse, a trace of sadness in his eyes as his thought turned to how soon his oldest nephew would be leaving the little farmhouse, that he had called home for so many years. He brushed away a tear, before the other two could see him.

"I'm gonna miss him," Bo said suddenly, looking at the other two Dukes.

"I know, me too Bo," Daisy said sadly.

"We all are. But Luke will still be close to us, no matter what. He's a Duke and he's family," Jesse replied, taking his plate to the sink, the other two following their uncle. Daisy did dishes as Bo and Jesse headed outside. As Bo headed for the firewood pile, Jesse whispered, "I'm gonna miss him too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much to all who have continued to read and keep up with my story. I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I hope the wait was worth it. This is the last chapter for this story. However, if I get enough encouragement, I might be write a follow up story. **

**And now, enjoy the final chapter!**

_6 Months Later…_

The wedding march began to play on the borrowed sound equipment. Chairs had been set out on the lawn in Hazzard Square, a long aisle leading to the stairs of the gazebo in the center. Luke Duke was standing on the left side of the gazebo with his cousin Bo standing next to him as his best man.

Standing next to them was Boss Hogg, who was going to marry Luke and Emmi. Even Boss had some kindness in his heart to push aside any negative feelings he felt for the Duke family and was gracious enough to perform the wedding ceremony.

Luke looked as Emmi's little niece, Gracie, was walking down the aisle, throwing red rose petals as she walked. Her brother, Matty, was walking next to her, looking very cute as ring bearer.

Next was Daisy, pretty cousin Daisy. She was wearing a beautiful gown of deep red that accentuated her small waist. She walked slowly, her small bouquet of white calla lilies held loosely at her waist, her chestnut brown wavy hair blowing slightly in the warm summer breeze. She had a warm smile on her face as she alighted the stairs to the gazebo and stood opposite her cousins. She nodded briefly to her older cousin before turning and facing the audience.

The music changed again, the audience standing, Luke's breath caught as his gaze rested on his soon to be wife. Emmi was wearing a soft white dress that skimmed over her curves, flowing behind her. Her veil swirled behind her, giving her the effect of floating. Jesse was standing on her right side, walking her down the aisle, her red rose bouquet in the crook of her left arm.

"She's pretty," Bo whispered, leaning forward slightly.

"I know," Luke breathed, his heart racing a mile a minute.

Uncle Jesse led Emmi to the stairs, then gave her a small kiss on her cheek before he released his arm from hers. Emmi walked up the stairs to the gazebo and stood next to Luke. Emmi handed her bouquet to Daisy as she reached her soon to be husband. The audience sat down as Emmi and Luke faced Boss Hogg.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here together to witness the bonding of this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Please face each other."

Luke and Emmi faced each other, linking their hands together.

"Luke, please say the vows that you have written for this occasion."

Luke took a deep breath before saying, "I, Lukas K. Duke, take you, Emily Lynn Cottrell, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Boss turned to Emmi and said, "Emily, please say the vows that you have written for this occasion."

Emmi looked into Luke's sapphire blue eyes as she said, "I Emily Lynn Cottrell, take you Lukas K. Duke to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Boss then said, "Luke, please take the ring intended for Emily and place it on her left hand ring finger. As you place it on her hand, please repeat this vow, "With this ring, I thee wed.""

Luke took the simple white gold band from Bo, and as he slid it on Emmi's slender finger, he said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Boss then looked over at Emmi and said, "Emmi, please take the ring intended for Luke and place it on his left hand ring finger. As you place it on his hand, please repeat this vow, "With this ring, I thee wed.""

Emmi turned slightly to take the ring from Daisy, and as she slid it on Luke's tanned finger, she said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, by the power vested in me, by the State of Georgia, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You can now kiss your bride."

Luke and Emmi moved closer and kissed as the crowd began clapping. The broke the kiss and turned to the audience as Boss then said, "I now would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Duke."

The audience erupted as Luke and Emmi stood before the crowd for the first time as husband and wife.

As they walked down the aisle, Luke's heart soared higher than it ever head. He had just married the woman of his dreams. He knew he was the happiest man in the world.


End file.
